Project Adelta3
by fluteplayer99
Summary: When an unknown force separates the family that he hasn't seen in seven years, Percy aka Blue Jay Ride, must go on an adventure to bring the flock back together. And maybe fight some monsters and erasers along the way.
1. Prologue

** Hi, I'm fluteplayer99. This is my first fanfic, and constructive criticism is welcomed, but all flames will be used to make campfire food (that stuff is really good). Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Project AΔ3

Prologue

Sally POV:

I had been crying in my hospital room for the past hour or so. I couldn't stop remembering the haunting words that the doctor had told me…

(One hour earlier)

The doctor had just returned to my hospital room after taking my perfect little baby boy to ensure that he was healthy. My first thought at seeing his empty arms was 'where is my little angel?' Doctor Batchelder's next words would follow me for the rest of my life "Sally, there are many medical mysteries that we do not understand yet, and sometimes lives are lost for reasons beyond our comprehension. I'm sorry Ms. Jackson, but Perseus is dead"

(Present time)

"I need to tell Poseidon." I said to myself as I trudged to the small personal bathroom in my hospital room. I turned on the steam shower, and once there was a rainbow I pull out a golden drachma and said "Poseidon, Lord of the seas."

One look at my tear streaked face and red eyes and he said "I'll be right there" and swiped his hand through the connection. Moments later I smelled the ocean and turned around to face him. I embraced him tightly and began to cry again. I couldn't stop thinking about my beautiful little baby, with his soft black hair and bright blue eyes that I knew would become a stunning sea green. Exactly like his father's. Poseidon just let me cry for a few minutes before he asked me what happened. After I had finished telling him I could not shake the feeling that there was something suspicious with what the doctor had told me. When I voiced this I had a hopeful and yet horrifying idea… was my baby kidnapped?

* * *

Jeb POV:

No one questioned me as I walked out of the New York hospital with the new subject in my arms, and to the waiting black car. Perseus is a strong newborn, I had high hopes for him. We planned to inject him with avian DNA back at the school in California, and for this particular subject we had decided on the DNA of the Asian Fairy Bluebird.

* * *

**Remember to review ant tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the benefit of getting stuck in traffic for two hours in Nevada during a road trip to Utah**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jeb POV:

Subject AΔ3 has been wailing since yesterday when we injected it. At least it has survived into the second day…most subjects don't. The puny thing must have been in pain. After all it was growing wings, its senses were being improved, its bones becoming hollow, heart improving and beating faster, lungs expanding, and etc. Well, now that its wings are fully grown in it is time to move it to the dog crate with the other three bird kids. The subject is only two days old, but it will be interesting to see how they handle a baby. I hand the subject to a random scientist walking past and order them to take it to the other avian human hybrids.

* * *

Sally POV:

The hospital let me go home today. I'm still not over losing my baby, and I don't think I ever will be. Poseidon has gone to Hades to find out if Percy truly died or not. It's alright for Poseidon to tell Hades about our son, because Poseidon knows about Hades' two children, so neither will tell Zeus. The phone rang and I reluctantly answered it "Hello Sally, how are you feeling today?" and unemotional voice said from the other end. It was Gabe.

"Hello Gabe." I responded. I was not in the mood to talk to him, and I was only dating him so that Percy's scent would be hidden from monsters. I didn't need him now.

"So how is", I cut him off.

"Gabe, we're through." I said and hung up before he could respond. Once again I smelled the ocean and turned around to face Poseidon, he had returned for the underworld. What he said to me both filled me with hope and with terror.

"He's not dead."

* * *

Max POV:

I'm scared! The Whitecoats have left us alone for two days except to feed us! This NEVER happens, every day we are taken for testing or to run or fly! Yeah I said fly, we have wings! Like birdies! And light bones, and big lungs. There is three of us. Me, Fang, and Iggy, we are all five years old. And I'M the oldest! Then Fang, and then Iggy. You might think that we all look the same but we don't, Fang has black hair and wings, and dark eyes. Iggy has reddish hair, grey wings and light blue eyes. I have light brown hair, brown eyes, and brown wings spotted with white. We are called the flock. All our last names are Ride, because mine is. We are all locked up in a big dog crate in our room, the room has one door. A whitecoat just came into our room. All of three of us moved back when we saw the Erasers come in too. The whitecoat had a small screaming white thing…it was a baby.

When the whitecoat opened the door to our cage I ran forward and took the baby from him and ran back. I think I scared him a little. When I took the baby from the whitecoat it stopped screaming. When the erasers and whitecoat left I looked at the baby I was hugging. IT WAS ADORABLE! It had soft black hair and light blue eyes that were turning greenish a little, and it had wings! Its wings were black and blue! It kinda looked like Fang. I showed it to Fang and Iggy, but they said it was gross! We started yelling about if it was cute or not. After a long time I looked at the baby again, and it was sleeping…IT WAS EVEN CUTER THAT WAY! I had no idea how it was sleeping though, we were loud. Just then it woke up and looked at me, and I promised myself right then that nothing would hurt this baby if there was something I could do to stop it. Then there was a new voice.

"Max, come here, and bring the baby." It was Jeb! Jeb is the only nice person here. He sort of takes care of us, but mostly we do it ourselves. He's like our dad. When I came to the front he said "Max this is Project AΔ3. He is two days old." He said as he opened the cage door to let me come out. "I will help you take care of him until he is one year old, then you will have to take care of him. Now I'm going to teach you how to take care of a baby." He said as he led me to another room.

* * *

Bianca POV:

It is our very first night here at the Lotus Casino, and I have this feeling again. My little brother Nico is going to have another nightmare tonight. It's strange, whenever my brother is going to have a bad nightmare I get this feeling like there is a stream of fire swirling around my body. I can feel the heat, but there is nothing there. Once we are both ready to go to bed I ask "Nico, do you want me to sing for you?" I know this song that I can only remember the words to when I have this feeling that I got tonight. I believe that it is magic. Nico says yes and I begin to sing.

Close your eyes; I know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost;the last choice of all that you meet  
it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet  
paths that you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening fir a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one of many that you might call home  
and maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones

eri il mio soldino(you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro(now, a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'euna luce(but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ta conduce (that leads you to another life)

By the end of the first chorus, my little brother had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Review please! the song is "Soldino" by Paola Bennet. not me. she is an amazing musician. go check out her songs on sound cloud!**

**and have a great day!**

**(7/28) hey just so all of you know I will not have access to a computer or the internet until Friday night. I do have the next chapter written! I will post it when I can. I'm going to an adventure camp this week. Have an awesome week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! this is the last chapter that i had prewritten in my notebook, so updates will be slower. School starts of the seventh for me too. I will try to update regularly, but if i take too long just keep reminding me to update. if anyone has any advice on how to improve my writing i would like to hear it. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Max POV:

(One year later)

It is Blue Jay's first birthday today! Blue Jay. That is what I decided to name the baby the whitecoats gave me. I named him the first week he was with us. Jeb isn't going to help me take care of him anymore. All three of us (me, Fang, and Iggy) love him! Jay's very first word was 'Max!' I thought that Fang and Jay were related because they look so alike, but Jeb said that they're not. Fang likes to call Jay 'mini me'! The whitecoats are really interested in Jay. He's always gone the longest for testing. "Max," Iggy said, "Jay is sleeping." Now at night Jay has had nightmares so I cuddle with him while he is sleeping.

(One more year later)

Its Jay's birthday again! Now he's two and Fang, Iggy, and I are seven. The whitecoats have given us a new addition to our little flock. An adorable little girl with dark skin, brown curly hair, and brown wings that look great on her. Her name is Nudge. She's a sweetheart! She's two, like Jay, and she's a motor mouth! They are babbling whenever they get the chance! Most of the time we have no clue what they are saying they are talking so fast! If you ask me, they're twins that don't look the alike. I don't know how Nudge talks so fast, but Jeb told me once that Jay has something called ADHD. I think that's how he keeps up but I don't know what it is. Everyone else is asleep in our one cramped dog crate; the only sound is their soft breathing. I still hold Jay while he is sleeping. I think his nightmares are getting worse. When he is sleeping he is tense and has a look of fear on his face. Now sometimes when he wakes up it seems like he is still having a nightmare. Well that's what I think happens. The whitecoats are starting to separate us now. They occasionally put us in separate crates, and when that happens, Jay wakes up screaming as loud as his lungs will allow. And trust me it's REALLY loud. I have this feeling that something big is going to happen, but I can't figure out what no matter how hard I try. When I finally fell asleep, I found myself in a dark room, and I wasn't alone.

* * *

Bianca POV:

My dreams have shifted many times tonight, and I am now in a dark room with seven spotlights. One of them was shining on me, but the other six were shining onto movie theater like screens. Each screen had two different people on it, but only one pair of them caught my attention. This particular screen had two children on it. A girl and a boy, both in what appeared to be some kind of cage that looked like a dog crate. The girl looked to be no older than ten and the little bot next to her was no older than four. And for some strange reason, they both had feathers covering their backs. There was a sign below their picture that said 'Blue Jay and Maximum Ride'. Then from seemingly everywhere a deep voice boomed "The time has come, for you to choose the next song bearer." I jumped a bit, and looked around again. When my eyes landed on the screen with Blue Jay and Maximum I knew somehow that they would need it the most.

"Can you tell me more about them?" I asked as I pointed towards their picture.

"Very well" the deep voice boomed and the screen began to glow until I could not see. When the glow died down a scene appeared in front of me.

Line break

It was like watching a full color movie, and it had sound, like something out of the future. "Maximum and Blue Jay have lived at a place called the School their whole lives," the strange voice said as the pictures started to move," Blue Jay was given to Maximum when he was two days old, and every day they and three others are experimented on by scientists." The voice continued as I saw Maximum holding up lots of weights and looking like she was about to collapse, and Blue Jay running through a giant maze with electricity lining the floor and walls barely behind him. I was utterly horrified.

"How could anyone be so heartless, to do things like these to children!?" I screamed as loud as I could. After a moment when I calmed down a bit I asked "How would the song help them?" and the voice responded.

"The many experiments combined with Blue Jay's ADHD have caused him to develop a sleeping disorder. When he has nightmares he will act out in his sleep, and if a nightmare is vivid enough when he awakens his mind will twist everything he sees into something from his nightmare. It is very difficult to snap him out of it," the voice responded as a new scene appeared.

There were five small dog crates in a white room that had only one door. I could see five children sleeping. Two of them I recognized as Maximum and Blue Jay, the others I did not know. A terrified scream broke through the silence of the room. It was Blue Jay. There was a jerk from the crate diagonal from Blue Jay's, it was Maximum. I saw Blue Jay's eyes, they were filled with terror and rage, and he was thrashing about in his crate, punching and kicking the walls. And just then two of what I guessed was the scientists rushed in with what looked like ten wolf-men. Maximum screamed over Blue Jay, her voice filled with panic "Let me out! I can calm him down!" at that the two scientists looked thoughtful for a moment and had the wolf-men stand in two lines leading from Maximum's crate to Blue Jay's and open the doors. As soon as the doors were open Maximum ran to Blue Jay's crate so fast that she was almost a blur and she grabbed Blue Jay and held onto him until he calmed down and fell asleep again. The images faded into black and I was alone again with a spotlight shining down on me.

Then I thought of something, "Why do they have feathers on their backs?" I asked the voice.

"That is not for me to say," the mysterious voice responded, Do you still wish to give Maximum the song?

"Yes," I said with determination filling my voice and heart," I will help them in any way I can."

"Good," the voice said, "Maximum will be in the next room when you enter. You will know what to do when you see her." And a door appeared in front of me and I walked through to see Maximum there with me.

* * *

**Review please! and a special thank you to my friend megan who is like my beta reader, this is our theme song:**

**crossover time! come on grab your friends,**

**we'll go to very distant lands,**

**Megan the demigod and Maddy the bird kid,**

**the fun that never ends crossover time!**

**(i do not own percy jackson, maximum ride, and the adventure time theme song)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

** I AM ALIVE DO NOT WORRY! **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING **

**life is very busy for me. I am doing things every day after school, and then i have homework too. and I started two more stories because of English class! I WILL NOT abandon this story anytime soon! and this is the last chapter of actual background! it is very complex because the actual plot changed a LOT before i started writing this, but the back story was always the same!**

**THIS ONE DOUBLES THE STORY LENGTH! IT IS OVER 3,000 WORDS! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i no own PJO and MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Max POV)

"Who are you?" I asked the strange girl that just entered the room, I had no idea who she was or if she was with the whitecoats. I tensed.

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." The strange girl said and I saw the concern in her eyes, and I couldn't help but believe her, so I relaxed slightly, if there is one thing that I have learned in the school it is to never let your guard down. "Your name is Maximum correct?" she said, and I was getting a little freaked out that she knew my name and I never told her was it was.

"Yeah, but I prefer Max." I responded giving her a questioning look, "How did you know my name?" I reluctantly asked.

"I know that this will sound crazy but, in another room a minute ago mysterious voice told me about you and a little boy named Blue Jay", I didn't know if she was telling the truth but I felt she was being honest. It was a strange, feeling as if I could trust someone that I had just barely met.

"We just call him Jay." I told her, maybe this girl could help free us, when I am not having a nightmare I dream of all five of us flying free far away from the horror house called the school.

"Is he like a little brother to you? I have a little brother, his name is Nico and he is the only family that I have left." She said and I relaxed some more, she at least slightly understood how I feel towards the members of my little flock of freaks.

"Yeah, he is and I guess I'm a little overprotective of him. With his nightmares and the fact that we are trapped in a real life nightmare makes me protective if everyone in our little flock." I was beginning to trust her more, but I have no idea why. This is really weird.

"I would like to help you, I can't set you free, but I want to do what I can to make your life a little brighter. If you ever do get out. No. when you do, you and whoever is with you can stay with my brother and me, for however long you wish. But for now will you allow me to help in the one way I can? I can give you an ability that will help keep Jay's nightmares at by." Hope and gratitude surged within my heart, knowing that we have someone to go to if, no, when we get out is huge. Bianca may not know it but she just gave me new hope with the surety she spoke with when she said that we will get out, and that she could give me something to help Jay is huge. This may be the only time someone besides Jeb will offer to help us, so I'm going to take it.

"Yes, anything that you could do to help us is huge thing for us." I said to her and she nodded and began to sing…

* * *

(Bianca POV)

Throughout our conversation, I told the absolute truth to Max. I mean every word I said, and I will keep my word about letting her stay with Nico and I if I ever see her again. I feel like this is only the beginning of something much bigger than myself. I pushed those feelings aside and began to sing, putting all of my emotions from our conversation into my voice and the only desire in my heart at that moment was to help this young girl trough this nightmare with the small family she had.

Close your eyes; I know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet  
it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet  
paths that you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening fir a voice that can't speak

(ma nico, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one of many that you might call home  
and maybe someday the bitter will fade from your bones

eri il mio soldino(you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro(now, a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'euna luce(but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ta conduce (that leads you to another life)

At some point while I was singing I had closed my eyes, because when I opened them I noticed a bright ice blue glow fading from around Max's body. The strange voice spoke once again and said "It is time for you to go your separate ways girls, but do not worry one day you will see each other again."

After that Max turned to go and I saw what appeared to be wings on her back! After a moment of shock I remembered that I still had some questions for her. I called out "Max! Wait before you go, I have two questions for you"

"What are they?" she responded with a slightly anxious tone in her voice.

"Well I was wondering, how old are you? And why are there feathers on your back?" I blurted out before I could second guess myself. Surprise was clearly written on her face.

"I'm seven, and I have feathers all over my back because I am a recumbent DNA life form created by the School. I am 95% human and 2% avian, so I have wings. Please don't think that I'm not a human being because I am part bird! I am as much of a person as you are, I feel, I think, and I act like a person but to the scientists at the School we are just things referred to as its. I need to go now, but are we friends?" through her explanation she was tense and wouldn't look me in the eye until the very last question when she stared right into my eyes as if she was searching my soul.

"Yes", I said "of course you are my friend, and you are not an it, those monsters are wrong. Good luck and goodbye." I finished as I turned to go as well and with one last sad and hopeful smile Max was gone and I woke up with Nico jumping on top of me to get me up to go play.

* * *

(Max POV)

I was woken up by some Erasers dragging me out of my cage of another full day of extremely painful tests and experiments ending with dog crates and grey mush. Oh the joys of being a genetic experiment.

(Time skip to that night using my magic author powers)

The day was finally over and I had the time to think about the strange dream I had, was it real? Do we really have someone out there willing to help us and be or friend? While she had been singing I had heard different words a bit quieter than her, but in my voice, and I had become cold. It wasn't an uncomfortable cold, but a refreshing one. Who knows if it was real or not but now I could see a sea green glow. It was coming from Jay who was in the sane crate with the rest of the flock and me. He had never glowed before, I was afraid to ask if anyone else saw it, so I said nothing. I also felt the same cold feeling wrapping around me like a snake hat I had felt during my dream. I decided to try the lullaby that Bianca had taught me, but the words that I had heard in my voice underneath hers. "Let's get some sleep guys." I said to the rest of my small flock of five, and Nudge and Jay came over to me and curled up sharing my lap that was a pillow for the two adorable two-year-olds. They were so innocent. Nudge was asleep within seconds, but Jay was looking up at me with deep sea green eyes that matched the glow surrounding him. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Close your eyes; I know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per io volo (the reason I fly)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost; trapped on the path that you see  
it's the cost of power over the sea  
paths that you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening fir a voice that can't speak

(ma Blue Jay, mio caro)

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per io volo (the reason I fly)  
no ti sodar di me (don't forget me)  
io verilero su de te (I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but we're just some of many that you might call home  
and maybe someday the fear will fade from your eyes

Tu sei il mio soldino (you're my little soldier)  
un vero eroe (a true hero)  
un giorno si vedra luce (someday you will see the light)  
che porta ad una vita migliore (that leads you to a better life)

While I had been singing a song I didn't know that I knew, Jay had been slowly drifting off to sleep, and for the first time in a very long time he looked peaceful, and relaxed. Bianca had told the truth, it really did help. I just hope that we will be free soon. And with that thought in my mind I finally fell asleep like the rest of my flock.

(Two year time skip)

These past two years have been a living nightmare. Jay turned four today and was tattooed on his shoulder by the Whitecoats, it is his project number: AΔ3. Nudge will be four soon too. Iggy, Fang, and I are nine. I have told Iggy and Fang about Bianca and the lullaby, and because of that one song our lives have become a little bit easier. Today has been more exhausting than usual, and to finish the nightmare of the day the Whitecoats had all five of us running an obstacle course over and over again. Most of the obstacles were taller than me, so we all had to jump to reach them. I could tell that everyone was exhausted, Fang and Iggy were sluggish in their movements, but Nudge and Jay were barely able to stay awake and standing. We had done nearly fifteen laps, and we were finally being taken back to our crate.

Nobody talked to the erasers that led us back, I ended up having to carry Nudge, and Fang had his little "mini me". Iggy had lost his sight in a failed experiment last week, and we were still adjusting, but he was doing really well. After the first two laps of the course he could do it without being guided by Fang or me. When we finally got back to our crate, there was a surprise waiting for us there. Sitting in the middle of the crate were two adorable little toddlers. Well one was still a baby, but looked older than Jay was when we got him. They both had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The little boy that looked to be two had brown wings, like a mocking bird, and the baby girl had pure white wings and her hair was curly. I decided to name her Angel.

It hadn't taken us very long to calm the two down, and then they fell asleep, but before they did we figured out what to name the little boy (it was not a pleasant experience, I still smell it!), his name is Gasman (Iggy's idea). Now I had two semi helpful boys, two adorable four-year-olds, a two-year-old with intestine issues, and a baby that was less than a year old. There had been a paper with their ages on it in the crate with them. Now there was barely enough room to move, but we managed. I somehow ended up almost buried in small children. Our flock of five had grown to seven in one night, and I only had to wake up once to sing for Jay again, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Sometimes I hate my gut feelings.

(Time skip! One month later)

In this past month we have grown really attached to the two newest members of our tiny family (well, not so tiny anymore), but when Nudge and jay had first seen them, they had freaked out. They_ loved_ the two littlest ones.

Today the Whitecoats were going to teach is to fly, or attempt to, I have no idea how this is going to go. That bad feeling had only increased over this month, and I was on the verge of a panic attack. We were taken to the room that the obstacle courses were usually in, but it was empty of ropes, walls, or poles set up for us to run through or climb over. When they began to instruct us on how to move our wings, I got utterly confused, as did everyone else, but Jay just ran and jumped and tried to fly after the first two minutes of explanation. To our surprise he went up the tiniest it, but then a disaster or a miracle struck.

The loudest sound I had ever heard boomed and something bright and hot blasted a huge hole in the roof of the school, rain poured down from the sky, and I breathed in fresh air for the first time in my life. The Erasers grabbed the six of us that were on the ground, but to my horror, the fierce winds tore Jay away and pulled him out into the raging thunderstorm. Within seconds _he was_ _gone_.

_**I wouldn't see my baby Blue Jay for **__**seven years**__**.**_

* * *

(Percy/Jay POV)

I'm scared. I was flying and now I'm here in the scary dark things. I can't see. I want Max, she makes all the bad things go away. I'm falling, and I hit something wet. Everything is quiet, and I fall asleep.

(Line Break)

(Poseidon POV)

After four long years, I had finally found my son. He was in the clutches of my brother Zeus. He had the nerve to attack my son, who probably didn't even know who I was! I fought with the airhead, and managed to make Percy crash land in the ocean, where I could keep him safe and bring him to Sally. I was using the currents to get myself to his position. When I arrived he was unconscious, but the thing that shocked me to my core was the pair of black and blue wings coming out of his back. Not to mention the condition the rest of his body was in. he was clearly underweight, and had bruises, cuts, and burns all over his small body. I needed to contact Sally.

(Sally POV)

I had been slowly improving my life, but the pain of losing my little baby would never go away. I still lived in the same apartment in New York, and I always visited the beach where I met Poseidon in the summer, and I was packing to go this week. Out of nowhere and iris message came up. It was Poseidon. "Hello" I said and paused in my packing to look at his face. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time, "is anything wrong?" I asked him.

"No, well sort of. When will you be at Montauk next?" he asked.

"As soon as I finish packing I'm heading up for a week," I responded, "why do you ask?"

"It's more of an in person answer. I will see you tonight, come out and stand in the surf when you get there." He said and cut the connection.

I finished packing as quickly as I could and headed out. When I arrived a few hours after, I put my things inside and walked down to the ocean and stood in the surf. I never expected what happened next.

Poseidon walked out of the ocean, looking the same as the first time I saw him, but he looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep. What he was carrying surprised me the most. It was a small boy, he looked very young, not much older than six was my guess, but he had the same back hair as the man carrying him. He was also extremely thin, almost unhealthy so. My breath caught in my throat. "Is that..." was all I could get out. Hope was swelling to near overflowing levels, and spilled over into joy at Poseidon's next words.

"Yes, I found Perseus." He said as he walked toward me, "but I fear that he is drastically different now", those words only slightly dented my joy and turned it to worry.

"How is he different?" I asked only half wanting to know, but no matter what I would love my little angel with all my heart. Poseidon silently handed me Percy, and I saw something that made my blood run cold. My little baby had _wings_.They were black and blue. In a strange way they suited him. "Is there anything else different?" I asked wanting to be able to care for Percy to the best of my ability.

"Yes, he has lighter bones, is tall for his age, had better senses, bigger lungs, and a stronger heart. He also needs more calories than the normal person. I asked Apollo to check him over. When I found him he was covered with injuries. Don't worry, Apollo is keeping it a secret." Poseidon said with sadness in his voice as well as love. I knew he wouldn't be able to do much more for us, but before he left he gave me one other thing. It was a small treasure chest. "this is enchanted to give Percy extra food, all he has to do is put his hand on the top and think of what he wants and it will appear inside the box, it can also change sizes", then he kissed my cheek and Percy's forehead and disappeared into the sea. I knew he would always be watching over us. I hurried inside and placed my son, that I finally could take care of and love in the most comfortable bed I could find in the cabin, and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED AGES! **_

_**Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16! not 14! the rest of the flock is the same as the books though!**_

_**PERCY IS 11 HERE! This takes place JUST AFTER Sea of Monsters! (I use my magic author powers to bring in Bianca and Nico) ANNABETH IS CANNON AGE!**_

**(Matt [review response], this would be percabeth, but that isn't even cannon yet... but percabeth is my OTP, so that would be the only pairing. i don't really like max being in a romantic relationship with anyone) **

**ALSO I DO NOT OWN Nico's Lullaby! That belongs to Paola Bennet! Seriously go check out her music on sound cloud! She's AMAZING! I did modify the lyrics for max's version, so the specific changed parts are mine! **

**Thanks for reading! Have an OUTSTANDING Day! :D**

**(1/11/15 edit) i fixed a spelling error and changed a word. Don't be afraid to tell me if i make any errors in my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**oh, and Matt, no worries! thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I AM ALIVE! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW!**

**I am so sorry the background has taken so long to get through! It is really complex in my mind!**

**I don't own anything but the plot and I love all of you who take the time to read my stuff! Have a cookie (::)**

* * *

The years passed slowly. It was hard for Jay to adjust to living with his mother, he did not trust her for a long time, but he slowly warmed up to her. The blue food was a good incentive though….. Every night he had nightmares, not as bad as in the school, but still nightmares, and thunderstorms scared him. He never again tried to fly, and he had to keep his black and blue wings hidden at all times, according to his mother. He missed Max and the flock more than anything. Had they forgotten him? Were they alive? Were they still in the school? He wanted to run away, back to his adopted family, back to the one he considered to be his real mother/big sister. He had tried going to several different schools throughout the past few years, and sadly he always got kicked out for some reason or another. With his lack of educational consistency, combined with his ADHD and dyslexia, life was not the greatest for our favorite bird-kid demigod, but hey, it was better than living in a cage. At one of his latest schools, he met Grover before finding out that he was a demigod son of Poseidon. It turns out that he can talk to horses and fish, breathe underwater, and control water. After he returned Zeus's lightning bolt he was told that flying was not a thing he was allowed to do. A year later, after Jay turned eleven, he went to the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece to save his cousin Thalia, who had been turned into a tree. The end of that summer adventure Jay's two other cousins were found inside the Lotus Casino, Bianca and Nico diAngelo. Bianca felt like she knew Jay from somewhere, but Jay went by Percy at that time so no one knew that the name he considered to be his true name was Blue Jay Ride.

During one of the first days of camp for that summer, Bianca rushed into camp practically carrying another teenage girl that had torn up clothes and bleeding wounds with leaves and twigs tangled in her blonde hair. She rushed to the Big House to get Chiron. Chiron later announced that no one was to give her ambrosia or nectar after she was moved to the infirmary.

Jay recognized that blonde hair the instant he saw it. Finally after all these years, Jay knew Max was alive and safe. He barely got any sleep that night, he was too excited to go to the infirmary in the morning to see his big sister/mother for the first time in eight years. He slipped in just before dawn and sat by her bed. He laid his head down on her bed and held onto her hand, and he didn't notice when he fell asleep.

Max woke up just after the sun had risen. She immediately was on high alert. She did not recognize the room she was in, and quickly took stock of the situation. Her wounds were bandaged from the fall she had after the storm had separated her flock in New York. Wait! Her flock! They were separated in the storm, who know what had happened to them! Then she noticed the small and familiar boy asleep with his head on her bed that was holding onto her hand. There was a familiar feel about him, he kind of reminded her of Jay. No, don't think about Jay, Max thought, it only brings tears, and Max doesn't cry. As she was getting herself together, the small boy began to stir, sensing her movement. Max froze and stared directly into the sleepy sea green eyes that had once been a constant companion amid the torture of the School. Max choked out, "Jay? Is that really you?" Sea green eyes, filling with tears started back up at her, accompanied by the biggest smile she had ever seen, and he nodded. Max hesitated for a moment, doubt shining in her eyes. Jay saw the emotion flicker through her brown eyes and pulled his shirt to the side to reveal the AΔ3 tattoo on his right shoulder. Max swept him up in a tight embrace, and couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down her face as she whispered how much she had missed him, and she felt his own tears soaking into her shirt as he clung to her like she was his sole lifeline.

* * *

**please review and BUG ME TO UPDATE! IT HELPS!**


End file.
